The Original Skywalker Twins
by Zhannairah-Skywalker-23
Summary: We all know that the Star Wars series ended with Luke as the real chosen one, but he doesn't exist yet so it is still believed to be Anakin. What if the prophecy said something about a twin sister? This is just a random story that I put together to answer this question. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if the summary isn't right, but I had to have a back-story of some kind. ZS23
1. Not An Only Child

**(A.N./ I don't own Star Wars, only my OC's and their stories)**  
The day started off as any other for Jedi knight, Anakin Skywalker; get some mission from the Jedi council, take off to some bizarre planet that he probably has never even heard about, and, finally, get captured by Dooku. He sat in his cell, waiting for somebody to find out he was missing and come looking for him, when a girl, wearing a silver jumpsuit, black boots, gloves, and tunic with vibrant red hair, lime-green eyes, and was about his age, came by with another girl in her arms. The second had sandy-blonde hair reached her lower back, cuts and bruises covered her body, and she wore silver Doc Martins, blue and black striped knee-socks, a blue plaid tripp skirt, a blue corset with black lace coating it in a thin layer, and black lace arm-warmers.

She looked at Anakin with a look that he would expect from Dooku and said with a matching tone as she opened the door, "Here, Uncle wanted you two to have a little family reunion." She threw the small girl in with him and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Family reunion?" he asked confusedly. The girl gave no response before she closed the door and left them alone. The girl that was thrown in with him was laying face down, her breathing was slow and barely noticeable, and her skin looked pale against her massive bleeding. Anakin couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid, nobody deserved this much harm, not even Dooku. Suddenly, she began to stir back into reality and rise to her hands and knees with shaking arms.

"Whoa, kid, take it easy," he said to her. She lifted her head to look at him and revealed her face; she had dark blue lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner streaking down her face as if she had cried recently, and black eyeshadow on her lids. There was a deep cut on the corner of her right eye and the rest of her face was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and hand marks on her cheeks. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking and full of even more hurt than her whole body. He widened his eyes for a brief second at the build of her features before asking her, "What happened to _you_?"

She looked away from him before she answered with a weak tone, "I disobeyed."

"What ever you did, you look _way_ too serious to have just been scolded or anything." She hesitated for a brief moment as if to find the right words before she looked back at him.

"I'm...sorry if this is an awkward question, but...could I..." there was a long pause before Anakin spoke up to her.

"Could you what? It's okay, you can talk to me, I won't hurt you."

"Could I...snuggle...on you?" Anakin thought about her question for a moment before he nodded and invited her over to him. She crawled over to him before resting her head on his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm coiled around her waist as he held her close to him while he listened to her faint breathing. She reminded Anakin greatly of his mother, she even looked much like her, felt like her.

Finally, he asked her, "So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at him and answered, "My adoptive name is Nickelow, but my birth name is Zhannairah." Anakin's eyes widened once again at her reply, where has he heard that name before? Maybe he knew someone with something similar?

"Nice to meet you, Zhannairah, I'm Anakin." Zhannairah's eyes widened after he spoke his name, as if she had the same thought he had just tried processing.

"I used to know an Anakin," she pointed out sorrowfully.

"Really?" he asked as he looked down at her. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, my understanding was that he wasn't even real because I only saw him in these dreams I used to have. After a while, they just stopped and I never saw him again."

"That's pretty close to what used to happen to me, only it was a girl."

"What was her name?"

"Well, her name was Zhannairah, just like yours."

"That's a funny coincidence," Zhannairah chuckled.

"Also, who was that girl that threw you in here and who was she talking about when she said 'Uncle?'"

"What did she look like?"

"Red hair, green eyes, pale skin, dark clothes, she also had green and teal beads on her bangs."

"Oh, _her_, that's one of my sisters, Amoretta. Watch yourself around her, she's not human or even humanoid."

"Then what _is_ she?"

"She's a succubus, and her little _uncle_ is Count Dooku. He summoned her and forced her to play 'normal girl' until he actually needs her. He's actually _my_ uncle, too."

"And he's the one that hit you?"

"They _both_ did. This is normal, though, it's been going on since-." she was cut off by herself and spewed a bloody substance on Anakin's lap.

"Oh, jeez!" he yelled as he backed away.

"Sorry," Zhannairah apologized faintly.

"I gotta get you back to Corusaunt, _now_!" he exclaimed as he held her bridal style in his arms. "Where are Obi-wan and Ahsoka when you need them most?" Just then, there was a faint humming noise as Ahsoka came into view in front of the cell doors.

"Master!" she called out as she opened the ray shield keeping him prisoner. He arose as she came to his aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Snips, but you _have_ to call for medical assistance _right now_."

"Why? What happened?"

"This girl is going to _die_ if we don't get her help." Zhannairah turned her head to the side just before she gagged up more blood.

"Oh, Force!," she said as she put her wrist to her face. "Rex, we need a medic immediately!"

"_Copy that, sir, we have one on the way,_" Rex responded through the device. Ahsoka started to lead them out of the base until they were outside where they saw clones rushing over to them with a cot. Anakin rested Zhannairah on the cot as the clones rushed her back to the gunship. The two Jedi followed just before the ship launched upwards and out of the atmosphere towards a Republic cruiser. Anakin stood beside Zhannairah, holding her pale and shaking hand, wondering if she was going to live. She didn't deserve to go like this, she didn't deserve getting beat up to the condition she was in now, and she didn't deserve Dooku being her uncle, from what he's seen of her.

"Master?" he heard Ahsoka say. "Who _is_ that, exactly?"

Anakin turned to look at his apprentice and said to her, "Her name is Zhannairah, she was thrown in the cell with me and we just had a little small-talk before you got us."

"What happened to her?"

"She told me it was just a scolding from her so-called uncle, but this is just physical abuse."

"She looks so young, I bet she didn't even do a thing wrong."

"I just don't know."

Just then, the gunship landed in the safety of the cruiser, The clones and Anakin rushed Zhannairah to the med-bay to her treated. They placed her on the bed and a droid came in just as she hurled more blood. When her head rested on the pillow once again, her eyes were fluttering to a close as the droid was putting an oxygen mask on her face. Anakin could only remain seated close by her.

"Anakin," her head a voice say to him. He turned his head to face his former master, Obi-wan. "What are you doing here, Ahsoka came back to the bridge without you."

"Sorry about that," he responded grimly.

Obi-wan took a seat beside him and asked, "Honestly, what are you doing here?"

"See that girl over there?" Anakin pointed to Zhannairah.

"Yes, why?"

"She was thrown in the cell with me, but she was dying. I assume she was abused horribly, and she seemed too innocent to get that kind of treatment."

"So, you know her?"

"Not since a while ago, all I know is that her name is Zhannairah, she has a sister that's a succubus, and Dooku's her uncle."

"Hold on, _Zhannairah_? Did that sound _familiar_ to you at all?"

"It did, but I didn't remember where I hear the name."

"Do you remember when Master Qui-gon and I first met you on Tatooine?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember that recurring dream you had for the next four-years?"

"That dream that I've had since I was four? How could I forget?"

"What was the name of the girl you always talked about?"

"Her name was Nickelow, she said that I could call her 'Nicki.'"

"No, her name was Zhannairah but you always called her 'Zhanna.'" Anakin stared at him with wide eyes. It was true, her name _was_ Zhannairah, now that he mentioned it. And Amoretta said "family reunion" when she threw her in with him, not to mention the fact that their stories were very close and she reminded him greatly of Shmi. Maybe, just maybe, this _was_ his little twin sister.


	2. Her Fate

Hours after a mission briefing, Anakin was back in the med-bay with Zhannairah. She was still asleep, but she looked _much_ better than she did in their tiny prison cell. She had stitches on the cut on her right eye, most of her cuts and scratches were almost gone, they took her oxygen mask off, and the color was returning to her baby-soft skin. Anakin knew at this point that she was going to live, that Dooku wouldn't take another innocent life, that she had another chance to be the happy, spunky girl that he knew she could have been.

She sat beside her bed and kept a light grasp on her hand as her eyes twitched. Eventually, they opened to see his smiling face, she exchanged the gesture with a weaker one.

"Looks like _you're_ getting better," he said to her teasingly.

"I guess so," she replied just over a faint whisper. "So, where are we exactly?"

"We're on a Republic cruiser heading for Coruscant. I got permission to keep an eye on you for the time being, but I don't know how long that will last."

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm away from Uncle and Ami."

"Whatever you say, Zhanna." Zhannairah's eyes widened in shock by the name he had just called her. When Anakin saw this, however, his smile only widened.

"W-w-what did you c-call me?" she asked as she propped herself up on her shoulders

"I called you 'Zhanna,' what about it?" he answered smugly. He knew he had just gotten to her, this really was his twin, if only she had realized it, too.

"Nobody has called me that since..." she trailed off as realization struck her. "Ani?" Anakin's smile continued to widen as she said his nickname. Zhannairah gaped at Anakin with tears welling in her eyes. Though her mind was paralyzed in shock, her body forced her to hold on to Anakin's neck. His hands returned the gesture to her back as they both cried tears of joy. "I thought...that I would never see you...again..." she sobbed into his neck.

"I was always told that you weren't real, now I know that I was right to believe in you." They both wept happily for what seemed like forever until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They retreated to see Obi-wan in the doorway with an almost scolding look set at them.

"Hello, sir," Zhannairah said nervously after she calmed down for a moment.

"Hello, Zhannairah, is it?" She gave no response besides a nod of her head. "I'm Anakin's former teacher, Obi-wan Kenobi, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, sir."

"I hate to be the one to ruin your reunion, but I need to steal Anakin for a moment. He'll be back afterwards and it won't be _too_ long." He rose from his seat and met with Obi-wan before they both started walking off as they left Zhannairah alone. They walked into Obi-wan's quarters and closed the door. Obi-wan sat on the bed, but Anakin leaned against the wall.

"So," Anakin started, "What's so important that you have to take me from my twin sister?"

"I just wanted to lay some things down to be sure that nothing happens between you two."

"Okay, _like_?"

"First off, she will be in your room, but she is female and you aren't, so she'll have to have a different bed. Second, I don't want you two getting too close, she's your sister but she can't be a major attachment. Finally, she will be fighting so if anything _does_ happen to her, you can _not_ release hatred on whoever or whomever hurt her."

"Obi-wan, are you implying that we could have a _romantic relationship_? Seriously, Zhannairah's my twin sister, not my girlfriend, nothing like that will _ever_ be the case with us."

"I am only taking precautions to be sure, not to mention that the Jedi Council is letting you have her as an attachment, I just want to be sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"Also, I'm not too comfortable about her fighting _just_ yet."

"She won't start right away, we want to see what she's capable of before we let her go. Besides, she'll only be on missions that _you_ are assigned, that way she's easier to keep an eye on. She's also going to share your men."

"Alright, are we done yet?"

"Yes, we are, just remember what I'm telling you. Also, the council will be expecting the two of you when we land." Anakin nodded and ran back to Zhannairah. When he saw her, the droid was removing her I.V. tubes from her arms and her legs dangled off to the side.

"Alright, you are free to go, now," it said to her in a monotone voice.

"Thank you," she replied politely to the droid. She looked at the doorway and saw Anakin. They both smiled as he came to her and stood in front of her.

"Hey, Sissy," he said to her as he knelt down to eye level.

"Hi, Ani."

"Were you walking or something?"

"I was about to, I wanted my older brother to be here before I did."

"Awww, well aren't you sweet? Come on, let's go back to my quarters and let you get some rest before we return to the temple." He held his hand out to her and she gladly took it as she put her feet to the ground and stood. She almost fell at first, but Anakin caught her and held her upright until she could support her own weight. Once Zhannairah was stable, they started walking towards Anakin's quarters. There were two beds, both of them laid down on one to where they could see the other's face. They watched one-other until Zhannairah's eyes closed and she was in a deep slumber. Before too long, the cruiser was over their destination and they had to get off.

Ahsoka knocked on Anakin's quarters and yelled to him. "Master, we're here."

Anakin sat up on his bed and called back, "Thanks, Ahsoka, we'll be there in a minute." Ahsoka turned around and left for the shuttle that would take them down to the surface. Meanwhile, Anakin strolled over to Zhannairah and shook her gently, whispering, "Sis, wake up, we're here."

Zhannairah stirred awake and looked at her twin sleepily. "W-what? Where?"

"We're on Corusaunt. Come on, we gotta go to the gunship."

Zhannairah turned her body and held her arms out to him as she said, "Carry me." Anakin turned his back to her as he put her legs on his side and wrapped her arms around his neck before he took a firm hold of her. "Thanks, Anakin."

"You're welcome, Zhann." He began walking to the gunship with Zhanna on his back, occasionally passing by some clones, until he reached their destination. Anakin took his normal place next to Ahsoka as they slowly lost altitude and soon landed on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple. He carried Zhannairah inside and let her stay for a little longer before he started to slow his pace. Anakin turned to look at her to see her sleepy face coming back to consciousness before he said to her, "Sis, you gotta wake up now, I wouldn't want the council thinking you're always tired."

She looked at him with an annoyed look before she responded, "Fine, just stop here." He did as he was told as her body slid off of his back and she fixed her skirt. The two started walking again until Zhannairah looked up to Anakin and asked him, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, before I do _anything_ else, I have to give a mission report to the Jedi council, then we have to stay in there for a little longer so they can talk about you and your part in this whole war."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" she yelled as she waved her hands frantically. "Are you saying I have to take _military actions_?"

"Yeah, it's the only way the council will let you stay here with me. You'll be with me on the lines, though, so I'll walk you through everything and help you the best I can."

"Alright, fine. I'll warn you now, Jedi training will do _no_ good to me _at all_."

"That's another thing I'm wondering, what _is_ you're power? I noticed you're really light at an abnormal range, is that something to do with it?"

"Well, yes, my weight is an aspect of my powers, I am able to fly which is part of it."

"Well, what _is_ it?"

"I don't think you've heard of it, but I am a magen of fire."

"A _what_?" Zhannairah sighed at her brother's lack of her abilities, but went on explaining her strengths.

"A magen is a humanoid with the aptitude of carrying powers of the elements; air, earth, water, fire, light and shadow. While many only hold one power, rare cases are finding someone with up to three. However, I hold all six which makes me the most powerful in history."

"And how do they get these powers, are they born with it like force-wielders?"

"Well, no, except for me, somehow. A common magen will get her powers from an elder who awakens that vitality from within their soul. According to my adoptive sisters, it's slightly painful and should be more so if you reject it."

"So magens are all females?"

"Yes, but there is a male version. They are know by sorcerers and are trained differently, such as a different flying and more combat spells."

"How do you fly?"

"Magens instantly gain a light weight varying from one-pound to just under seven, except for me with my two-ounces, without ever gaining or losing. The lighter a magen weighs, the faster and stronger she is. Once we gain the power, we gain a transformation that gives us a set of wings along with a different appearance. There are many schools on our planet, each in a separate region, where we learn many things, including aerial maneuver."

"Interesting." Just then, they arrived to the door that led into the council chambers. They both walked in and bowed to the masters. "Greetings, masters," said Anakin once they both arose.

"General Skywalker, good to see you're alive," said Master Mace Windu.

"I'm afraid to ask this," said another of the elder Jedi, "but did your mission go well, Skywalker?"

"Well, I found the base, but then I was captured. That's when I found my sister, here." He motioned a hand to Zhannairah, who stood with a slight nervousness on her face. She felt all eyes on her as she gave an uncomfortable smile. They then returned to her brother that stood on her right.

"How _did_ you find her?"

While I was in my cell, this girl just came up and threw her in along with me. Zhannairah says she knows who she is, but it's not really good that she does."

"How so?"

"Well..." Anakin turned hi head to Zhannairah, motioning for her to continue where he stopped. She couldn't really find the right words to say that her adoptive sister was a succubus controlled by Dooku, who just so happens to be her adoptive uncle.

Zhannairah took a deep breath before she said, "Anakin and I were separated at a very young age, which put me in a different family. This girl is one of my adoptive sisters in this family, but she's something that people where I'm from call a 'succubus'."

There was a slight murmur before one voice asked her, "What, exactly, _is_ a succubus."

"It's a demon that seduces mortals into falling in love with them, followed by devouring their soul. Once a person is under the trance of a succubus, it's near impossible to break it, but the life will be lost. She's serving as a new threat for your causes, though."

"Well, now we have information that we can put into good use," said Obi-wan. "Now onto the new matter."

"Yes, discuss your sister, Skywalker, we must do. If privately, you will allow us, talk about this with you later, we shall." Anakin bowed and left the young girl alone with the council. He stayed close to the room to hear if they would go easy on her, but far enough away so that they couldn't sense his presence.


	3. Passed the Test

Not too long after the conference between Zhannairah and the Jedi, they led her into a room used to test clones' abilities, but occasionally a Jedi's as well. A group of people, including Anakin and Ahsoka, stood up above her to spectate behind a wall of thick glass. They were the ones to judge her performance.

"Your test is simple," a loud voice boomed throughout the room. "All you have to do is destroy as many droids as you can. The numbers tallied will determine your score. Good luck. " The testing started on a loud buzzer and a group of training droids appeared out of the shadows. Makeshift lasers blasted through the air only to be dodged with Zhannairah's flips and jumps. She found a small dagger embedded in the wall and used it. She slashed at a few with amazing accuracy before she lost it. The remaining droids had her cornered on the wall.

She witnessed the droids in horror as she realized defeat had befallen her, she only destroyed one small mob since her test started. Suddenly, there was a voice in her mind. _'Zhann, don't be afraid, use your powers. The test is skills and how you can handle this. Use those powers you told me about,'_ it said. She recognized it, Anakin was speaking to her, giving her courage.

She also noticed that they were a stimulation of _Dooku's_ droids. The thought of him, of all he'd done to her, infuriated her. Her inner fire grew hotter and stronger with the horrid memories, all of the emotional and physical scars she had, all of the moral courage he failed to provide for her when everybody teased her, all of the times he hit her. She stood as a golden aura grew around her. Further blasts were absorbed into her body, giving her more power, until she released a mighty surge of almost everything she had.

The Jedi from the tiny viewing room all ducked under the window's level. Heat swirled around as Zhannairah's surge continued to emit from inside of her. Chaos was the only thing that was visible in the room, along with her screams of fury. She unleashed Hell upon everything in her wake.

Suddenly, it stopped and everyone stood and looked around to check on their colleagues. Anakin arose to see Ahsoka under his arm, looking as if she wasn't seriously injured, before he jolted up towards the door to the training room. He entered to find his sister in the same spot she was in. She was resting on her hands and knees with heavy breaths, but she was still transformed with the gold aura still glowing and still transformed. Her hair was held in a high tail over her head with a gold band, an orange crop tube-top covered her upper torso, a red-to-yellow mini-skirt covered the top of her thighs while the rest of her legs were hidden under red boots. A set of glittery orange wings were attached to her slender back and fluttered occasionally.

Upon seeing that she was unharmed, he ran over and embraced her tightly, careful not to damage her wings. She returned the gesture and they sat in the burning rubble for a few moments. All of the droids were demolished, blasters were scattered all over the floor, and tiny flames slowly burned away at chunks of metal from the room. Anakin gave Zhannairah's cheek a tiny kiss and went back to their hug.

"Sis," Anakin said to her when they departed, "that was _amazing_! I believed you when you said you were strong but I never expected _that_."

"Thanks," she said back with reddening cheeks. She never had this kind of praise given to her, and it made her feel like she was important. The only congratulations she ever got from Dooku was a "At least you destroyed it" or "Training is paying off" and sometimes even a "Fine work, I will call for you later".

"So this is a fire magen and her strength, huh?" Anakin moved the silky-smooth bangs from her right eye only for them to fall back into place over her scar.

"No, just _me_," she said proudly.

"How did you do that?"

"When you've grown up the way I have and you've learned how, you learn how to do a lot of things." He actually did grow up in a similar environment, but his didn't last near as long as hers did. It made her feel proud that somebody cared about her this strongly, especially since her adoptive parents weren't there when she needed it. The older generations of her family were all involved in the war, leaving her sisters and cousins that were their age to fend for themselves. She and her sisters were sent to their uncle to learn about their part and what happens when. Anakin was almost like the parent she never got to have.

They heard footsteps behind them to see the other people of the audience came into the room. While some came to see if Zhannairah was alright, others went to investigate on what all her blast had done to the room. She transformed back into her gothic attire as Anakin and a few others helped her to her feet. Everyone else stayed back as they congratulated her and asked how she could produce such and epic blast with as little effort as she gave. She knew she knew she had pulled off an outstanding performance, but was unsure of where her action would take her.


	4. Bonding and Memories

Anakin held Zhannairah's arm over his shoulder as he carried her to their room with Ahsoka trailing behind them. The three conversed about Zhannairah's powers as she explained her flaws, such as always being followed by magic hunters and only staying in the range of one planet, and some advantages, like flying and never changing weight. Soon enough, they arrived to the twins' dorm and laid Zhannairah on one of the beds.

"So, you're _really_ Anakin's little sister?" Ahsoka asked Zhannairah when she sat beside her.

"Younger by only mere seconds, but yeah."

"I always thought that a person that had a force-wielding twin would be the same way, how did you end up differently?"

"Well, I honestly don't really know. I was born with my powers, so I figured that I was in the rare situation when a pregnant woman would give them to their unborn child, but then Anakin told me that our mother didn't even _know_ about magens. Not to mention where she was at in life when she was pregnant with us."

"Do you think it could be the same way with you and Anakin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin was force-born, do you think you might be magic-born?"

"It's possible. He did say something about our mom saying that I looked like I was somehow born early."

"Born early?" Ahsoka asked with confusion.

"He told me that our mother said she was in labor when she found out she was having twins, mostly because whenever she got medical attention last, she was not even three-months and there was only one of us. Then we were born and I was under-developed."

"How does that even happen?"

"Who knows, I almost didn't make it though. I was taken from them two-days later by my adoptive father and he took me to a hospital and I lived."

"Did you get any problems from being premature?"

"Nothing serious, I can't really exercise too well since my muscles aren't as good as Anakin's."

"Remind me to tell people, then," Anakin said to them.

"Well, you two have a lot to make up for, so I'll leave you to it," Ahsoka said as she got up. "Nice meeting you, Zhannairah. See you later."

"You too, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka left them alone to give them some time to catch up on their many years lost. Once she had left and closed the door, Anakin sat beside Zhannairah and stroked her soft, brunette-blonde hair behind her upturned ear and whispered to her, "How are you?"

"Fine, a bit exhausted from that test. Are they going to let me stay?" she asked with pleading in her blue eyes.

"After an episode like that, they _know_ you're strong, they'll need you to be beside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now you probably need some rest." She nodded her head as he walked off. Zhannairah rolled to the left side and drifted into a deep slumber as Anakin began to change where she couldn't see him. He managed to get his robes and undershirt off before he heard the sounds of sleep and turned to a dozing Zhannairah. She looked so cute when she was sleeping and he just wanted to give her the biggest hug ever.

He crawled into the open space on the bed and wrapped his arm around her miniature waist. She felt so soft and fragile in his arms, he never wanted to let her go, never wanted her to turn out like their mother...

The memory of it returned, she was tortured horribly and hardly alive when he got to her. He held her in his arms as he begged her to stay alive. She died before she could finish saying to him, "I love you". He killed everybody in sight that night, breaking almost every rule of the Jedi code.


	5. So Much Blood

Zhannairah woke up early the next morning to find something wrapped around her. She rolled over to where it would lead her and saw that it was only her brother. She nuzzled closer, burring her face into his chest, and relaxed once more.

It wasn't too long before the grasp tightened slightly and Anakin stirred out of his slumber. He looked down at her before she looked up at him, both holding wide smiles on their faces

"Morning, sis," he said with sleep still evident in his voice.

"Morning," she said with a joyous spark in her ocean-blue eyes. He stroked her hair behind her ear so he could see the stitches on her eye more clearly. When his finger accidentally made faint contact with the sealed gash, she sat up as she hissed in pain and pulled her hand to it, causing Anakin to jump upright in worry. She held her eye and winced even more-so at the trauma.

"Zhanna, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it just hurts when people touch it."

"Here, let me see it." He gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand. Her cut was bleeding a bit heavier than it should've been, crimson blood leaking through the stitches. He caught a small amount on his finger and stared in shock. His scar _never_ bled like this on contact, even when he just got stitches on them. Yet again, his was cauterized and hers most likely wasn't.

"How bad is it?" Zhannairah asked with slight worry.

For a moment, Anakin only stared at his blood covered fingers without a word. Finally, he looked her in the eye and said, "Stay right here, I'm going to go get something to blot it with." He got up in a hurry and rushed to get a towel. When he came back, the entire right side of Zhannairah's face was hidden under blood. Anakin had to choke back vomit to get trough dampening the towel and getting the blood off of her face.

"Is it that bad?" she asked him when most of the blood was gone.

"It'll heal. Might I ask how you got it?" He asked as he dabbed the towel on her face a bit more.

"Before Ami threw me in the cell with you," she began, "I was training. Gosh, now that I think about it, that's all I ever got to do." She chuckled at the last remark, and continued. "Anyway, Unc- _Dooku_ never praised me generously, so I demanded that he start giving me more encouragement for me to do better. When I said that, he grabbed his light-saber hilt and started beating senseless with it. He managed to get me on the floor before Ami came in the room and said that some of our troops got your fighter down. Uncle told me that since we're identical twins, that we had to look exactly like each other, so he grabbed a razor and slit down my face in one quick jerk with his arm. After that, Ami threw me in with you and here we are now."

"Damn, I knew he was a jerk, but that's just harsh. If you want _my_ opinion, than you deserve strong praise after what I saw yesterday." Anakin took Zhannairah's bloody hand in his flesh one and scrubbed the blood off. After a minute, he noticed that he wasn't getting it off. He scrubbed at it harder and saw that her hand was _bleeding_.

His eyes must have widened pretty big, because Zhannairah's free hand touched his shoulder and she said to him, "It's okay, it's not real blood."

"What do you mean 'It's not real blood', I tore your skin open."

"Well, seeing as how you have a similar case," she said as her gaze went to his mechanical hand, "Put the towel down here and I'll show you." She lifted her hand and put one of the nails to her other in the openings on her palm and started pulling it off. Anakin instantly grew very queasy until he saw that there was metal. No bones, no muscles, no veins, just _metal_. She peeled away more skin until there was none left. She had a mechanical hand that was a smaller version, for Zhannairah's sake, of his own hand.

"When did you get _this_?" he asked her after a while.

"A few years ago, Dooku left for Geonosis. He came back to us in a horrid mood a while after and wouldn't speak to us. I asked him what happened and he grabbed my hand, then his light-saber, and took it off just below the elbow. When I asked why he did that, he just said that identical twins always have to look alike. At the time, I didn't get it, but I know now he was talking about you."

"I swear, whenever I see him next, I'm going to _kill_ that bastard."

"Ani, it's in the past now, don't get upset about it." He calmed down slightly, but he was still immensely upset. Dooku was going to pay dearly for hurting his sister. After all, it was his job to protect her, which to him meant "Hurt this person and you're getting a light-saber shoved down your throat".


	6. Promises to Keep

Later on that day, Anakin had bought Zhannairah a glove for her hand, since the fraudulent skin wouldn't hold up forever, and to the med-bay to get her stitches looked at. They sat together on the bed that evening, medicating Zhannairah's stitches, and discussing their possible future. The Jedi council had not told either of them if Zhannairah would be staying, but they wanted a plan for either path. Suddenly, a disturbing topic entered Zhannairah's mind.

"Anakin, I want to ask you something," she said nervously as he spread a glob of antibiotics on her face.

"What's on your mind, Zhanna?" he asked her when he looked away to face her for a moment.

"Well, uh... I'm worried about how you'll react but..."

"Sis, you can ask me anything, now what's up?"

"Anakin, do you think we could go home soon?"

He stopped suddenly to look her in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think we could maybe go home, were you used to live with Mom, where we would have grown up together if I wasn't taken away." Anakin grew visibly uneasy for a moment before Zhannairah grew confused. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, Zhanna, there's just something that you need to know since you're my little sister, and I don't know how to tell you."

"Anakin, if I can say anything to you, then you can say anything to me." She put a gentle touch on his jaw and a reassuring look on her face. He took a hold of her wrist and moved her hand away. He gave her a sorrowful look and she knew right then that something was wrong. She held her brother's hand and said to him, "Anakin, If it hurts too much to say out loud, we share a telepathic connection. You can take advantage of that and just tell me."

"I know, but I would need to put images in your thoughts and it hurt me _enough_, more than enough, to live through it. I don't want you to be broken by this, too."

"Why would I be broken?"

Anakin allowed a tear to streak down his face, then he told her in a hoarse voice, "The last time I saw our mother was the last time I saw her at all, Zhanna."

"What are you saying?"

"Zhanna," his lips shook and more tears streaked his face, then he looked away from her. "I'm sorry, I just can't say it."

"Does anyone else know that I can ask?" she asked as she wiped away some of his tears.

"I want to be the one to tell you, I just... can't."

"I won't bother you, just say it when you're ready."

"No, I'll just... I'll just say it." Anakin inhaled deeply as Zhannairah's small hand tightened around his larger one. After he had calmed down enough, he finally said to her, "Our mother's gone, Zhanna. She died the last time I went to Tatooine to see her, she was tortured to death and she died in my arms. I never like to talk about the past because it's full of things like this. Please, just don't let something like this happen again, I won't be able to handle it."

Zhannairah leaned forward and hugged Anakin tightly and rubbed his back softly. She soon whispered in his ear, "I'm not going anywhere, Big-Brother. I promise."

"If only I'd gotten there sooner, if only I hadn't gone to Naboo and went straight to Tatooine," he sobbed in her shoulder.

"Shh, its okay, what's done is done. I know you're upset, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Zhanna, I don't tell many people these things and it feel good to have you to talk to."

"Hey, I'm your baby sister, there have to be _some_ moments when we can deal with each other. Just come to me anytime you need me."

"You're amazing, Sis." Zhannairah kissed his ear before she pushed him down onto the bed.

"It's been a rough day, get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow."

"Alright." She pulled the covers over his body until they were just over his shoulders. His eyes closed slowly, though she could see that he was still crying softly to himself. One of his hands was still out, so she took it and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"I'm not leaving you, I refuse," she whispered.


	7. First Job With Her

A few days later, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Zhannairah were all assigned their first mission as a trio. It was a scouting mission, usually very quiet and slow since not much had to happen, which Anakin hated. His thoughts changed, however, when he remembered Zhannairah was still just starting.

They set out about an hour after talking to the council, Ahoska and Anakin in the pilot and co-pilot seats and Zhannairah in Anakin's lap.

"Master," Ahsoka said uneasily, "doesn't it seem a bit _weird_ for her to be sitting on you like that?"

"Well, there aren't enough seats and I didn't think it would be comfortable for you two to share one."

"Hey, I'm fine with it," Zhannairah jumped in. "It's not like we'll try anything. Besides, it's only for the trip, after this is all said and done, we can work something out."

"Alright, I just don't want you guys to get in any kind of trouble with the council."

"Here's a thought, she can sit in _your_ lap, Snips."

Ahsoka gave a sarcastic laugh for a minute before she stopped, maintaining the same expression and tone. "No, I don't think so."

"Exactly. Like she said, we can work it out later." Ahsoka nodded once and the rest of the trip was considerably quiet. Zhannairah fell asleep at some point of the ride and jolted awake when the navigation computer blared.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed when it stopped.

"Did that scare ya, Sis?"

"It woke me up, _that's_ for sure."

"Well, we're here, so I think that would be a good thing." They landed a moment later in a forest scene, trees reached the heavens and beyond with their earth-green leaves, ground vegetation grew bigger than a grown man's full body, soil was so moist that if you stepped on it, you seemed like you were sinking (except for Zhannairah), and the gentle flow of a nearby creek was heard in the calls of wild animals.

"Alright, so the council said that we're supposed find and destroy that separatist outpost that was here, the one that _you_ were supposed to find," Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"Hey, maybe we can find the ship, too, if we're lucky," he joked.

"Yeah, there's one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"How _did_ you crash the ship, anyway?" Anakin stared wide-eyed at her for a moment before her answered her.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Well, if you won't tell, then maybe _Zhannairah_ knows."

"How did he crash? He was hit by a bunch of cannons, according to Dooku and Ami. I wasn't really there to see it but it's my best guess." Ahsoka started laughing at her answer. Zhannairah gave Anakin a confused look and asked him, "What's so funny about it?"

"It's funny," Ahsoka laughed, "because Anakin's the _last_ person you would expect to crash by cannon fires."

"In my defense, there were at least thirty of them."

"Ami said it was only about eleven that actually blasted at you." Ahsoka only laughed even harder and even toppled to the ground on her side.

"Can we just get on with this and not talk about it anymore?" Anakin sighed.

"We can get on with this, but there is _no_ way I'm letting this go." Anakin swore under his breath, and they proceeded forward. They allowed Zhannairah to lead the way, since they first met her at the outpost, as they wound through many patches of trees and jumped over a few shallow creeks.

Soon enough, they came into a relatively large, and very empty, clearing. "Here we are," she said to them. They searched around for a moment before they both face her once again.

"Zhann, there's _nothing_ here," Anakin said to her.

"Says _you_," she smirked back. The two Jedi shared confused glances and looked back at Zhannairah. She put her flesh hand on a tree that stood in the dead-center of the clearing. An orange glow emitted from her palm for a brief moment before she took it away. The ground shook as it spiraled away to reveal a hidden hole. "This is a tunnel that can safely get you inside of the outpost. I'm the only one who remembers these, so nobody really pays attention to them. You should be able to get in, plant some explosives, and get out without too much trouble."

"Are you sure it's unguarded?" Ahsoka asked her as she stared into the dark abyss.

"Not entirely, but I never see droids near these passages. Plus, they were going to pack up and leave for a different destination today."

Anakin sat beside Ahsoka and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are we ready, Snips?"

"I am, are you?"

"Only if Zhannairah is." He turned his head to look at his sister. "What do you say, Sis?" Zhannairah glanced at them for a second before she jumped down into the awaiting chasm. They watched her vanish before they followed after her, plummeting into the unknown.


	8. Padawan Taken

They fell farther and farther until they collided with the bottom. Anakin and Ahsoka picked up their heads and found Zhannairah, already transformed and hovering above their heads with her wings. They struggled to get to a stand to continue with their task, but kept failing.

"Need some help?" Zhannairah finally asked them as she outstretched her hands to both. They both took them and allowed her to help them to their feet, then pressed onward. The corridors were vacant of any light, with the exception of Zhannairah's faint glow, so Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their light-sabers.

"So, we need to put them in the major control rooms. I assume you know where that is, Zhannairah?"Ahsoka asked her when they paused for a moment.

"Well, I've never explored to find our where it all is, but I see Ami and Dooku going into a few rooms and staying in there for hours on end."

"Could you find them with the lighting we have now?"

"I don't think that matters too much. If you want my answer, though, probably not."

"Well, if it's all we have to go on, so let's get moving." They continued down that long, dark hallway before they stopped before a wide, tall door.

"I believe this is one of them, but I can't be sure." They pressed a button on the panel beside the door and stood back as the door opened with a quick _swoosh_. The room was a deserted as the hall, but the dim light let them see that it was one of the rooms they were looking for. Deactivated monitors lined the walls, a few racks with blasters on them were in a few open spaces, and empty data-pads and memory chips littered the floor.

"Well, Sis, this is one of them. How many does this base have?" Anakin asked her as he placed explosives on the floor.

"I _think_ if we only get about four or five, we _shouldn't_ have to find anymore."

"Well, where are they at?"

"Just upstairs. There would only be one per floor, and then we can escape through the main entrance."

"Sounds good to me," Ahsoka said as she placed the last explosive next to a blaster rack.

"Lead the way, Sis." The trio continued with the said plan until all of their bombs were set in the control rooms. They planted everything where they needed to and were about to make their leave when Ahsoka fell and released a loud screech. Anakin and Zhannairah turned to see her being dragged away by her ankles back into the darkness. Her fingers were clawing at the ground in her struggle and whatever was pulling her took her too fast for the twins to save her.

Anakin started running after her, but Zhannairah pulled him back. "AHSOKA! Zhanna, let me go!" he shouted as he struggled in her grasp.

"Anakin, this is what they want, they want us to go after her so they can _capture_ us! There's nothing we can do but wait for a chance on another day!" He stopped fighting her as she loosened him a little. He fell to his knees, helpless and weak, before Zhannairah put her flesh hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Big-brother, but we have to escape and get help while we still can."

"I understand." He rose to his feet and they both ran outside, far out of range of the attacker. "What are they going to do to her?" Anakin asked as they leaned against a tree.

"Dooku will force Ami to mutilate her horribly. If we did what they wanted, we would have been caught in it, too."

"We have to call for a rescue squad, they can catch them before they get a chance to leave the planet."

"No, they will expect it if we call right away, we have to wait for an opening. When they think we gave up on finding her, we will strike." Anakin sighed at his twin's strategy, it was risky to attempt when torture was involved, but it was better than storming in blindly. Zhannairah was right, time would allow them to come up with a plan to get Ahsoka back and to make them think that they were lost. It just had to be soon, he didn't want to see his padawan hurt.


	9. The Torture Begins

Ahsoka was dragged back down the halls from where she previously walked from. She ceased her screams, as it appeared that Anakin wasn't coming to rescue her. If he was, he would have already stormed in and taken her back to the ship, but she was still being dragged by her ankles down the hall. Her captor took her into a dark room and she instantly felt a dark, familiar presence.

"Where's your master, _child_?" a deep voice asked threateningly. It was over a hologram, but she knew who it was nonetheless.

"Dooku. What do you want with me?" she asked, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"I wanted Skywalker come after you," he answered, "but he's not here, so I have no use for you other than to_ force_ him to come."

"Uncle, Zhannairah has sided with the Jedi. Perhaps we must..._ remind_ her of where her loyalty stands," the red-haired girl said to the hologram.

"Agreed, Amoretta. Bring the child here with you, and you shall deal with her here."

"What are you _talking_ about? She left you for Anakin because you _abused_ her!"

"Now, Padawan Tano, why would I _ever _do such a cruel thing to my niece?"

"That was merely Zhannairah's story to let you take her in, we never beat her and we are not harsh to family members. Just wait, soon enough, we will have Anakin within our grasp. There will be nothing that the Jedi could do to hurt a magen as strong as her and a demon as seductive as myself."

"A transport will be arriving shortly for you, dearest. I will let you do what you will to the girl."

"Yes, Uncle, you won't be sorry." The blue image of the sith faded and Amoretta smiled deviously at Ahsoka. She turned around and knelt beside her. "My uncle will be expecting us soon. We wouldn't want you to try and run away now, would we?" Ahsoka saw the girl grab a syringe from a nearby table and put it on her shoulder. When it penetrated her skin, a slight wave of dizziness clouded over her. She couldn't move, and, in less than a minute, couldn't stay awake. As her eyes closed and her senses were lost, she felt the girl tie her up and gag her with a thin cloth, and she was out cold.

* * *

Ahsoka wasn't sure how log she slept, but she awoke with her arms tied over either side of her head, her ankles bound below her, and a strap on her forehead to hold her head up. The silhouette of a figure came into view as her vision focused a bit more clearly.

"Finally awake, I see. Now we can begin." The voice was vaguely familiar, but still alien to her.

"Who are you?" The shadow came closer to reveal the girl with vibrant-red hair, but she was dressed differently. Though her teal-green-teal-green-teal bead pattern was the same on the right side of her bangs, her new clothes consist of a black, cropped tube-top, black arm-warmers with sliver chains running all over, black sophie mini-shorts, and inky black over-knee heeled boots.

"I'm surprised my dear adoptive sister hasn't told you about me. I'm Amoretta, but you will call me by nothing else."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ahsoka couldn't help the fear that this girl was giving her. Zhannairah mentioned an _A__mi_, but never an _Amoretta_. She had no idea what she was in for.

"Uncle said I can do yo you what ever I want, so long as I don't kill you and he can inspect my work everyday. I will make you wish that you never joined the Jedi, little one." Ahsoka began to hyperventilate and tear up. "Aw, don't be scared, it will only hurt _immensely_."


	10. I'm Here For You

_Ahsoka screamed and trashed at her bonds, but to no avail. Pain coursed throughout her whole body, blood poured from her wounds and lips, and her force signature was fading with every passing second. Anakin burst into the room with a few clones and Zhannairah at his side, only to hold Ahsoka as she drew her final, dying breaths.  
_

_"I knew... you... would... come..." Her eyes closed for the last time in her master's arms, and then she went limp.  
_

_"No... Ahsoka, please, wake up. Ahsoka!" He sobbed into her lifeless body. He was too late to save her, just as he was with his mother. The scene went black and he heard the shrill screams once more.  
_

"NOO!" Anakin shouted as he burst awake, drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He turned his head to the other side of the room to see his sister asleep in her own bed, her slumber was, too, disturbed.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" she asked sleepily.

"Ahsoka's going to _die_ up there, Sis. I can't wait anymore."

"Listen to me," she told him as she crossed the room, "we will have a chance, and she won't die if we take it right away. Ami wouldn't kill her on the first day, she waits for it to be severe. I know this will be hard, but we would put ourselves in a possibly greater danger by rushing things."

"Sissy, I can't- _ah_!" Anakin winced in a sudden shot of affliction.

"What's wrong?" Zhannairah put a soothing hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"I can feel her, it _burns_... _Ah_!"

"It's okay, I'm here, give me some of the pain."

"I... can't... hurt... you..."

"Just do it!" Anakin grabbed her hand and transferred a small portion of his distress to her. He was feeling a slight relief, but he knew that Zhannairah was in pain, too. She didn't show it, but he just knew she was uncomfortable just as much as he was.

"I'm sorry, Zhann."

"For what, I'm used to pain, it doesn't bother me as much. I didn't want to hear you screaming."

"We have to find her soon. Force bonds only allow _partial_ pain, I can't _imagine_ what she's going through."

"Alright, we'll find out where they are and we'll come up with a plan. After that, we can go rescue her."

"Alright, let's just hope we find out soon."

"Agreed. And, one more thing."

"What?"

"If you're still jumpy about your nightmare, I can deal with that, but you _must_ have a _shower_ first."

"Is it _that_ bad?"

"Yes." Anakin rolled his eyes and got up. Zhannairah laid her head back down on his pillow and waited for him to come back. Eventually, he came back in a new set of clothes and sat with her on the bed, Zhannairah on outside and he on inside. Zhannairah kissed him on the cheek and he fell backwards on his pillow. Zhannairah snuggled up beside him and they both fell back asleep.

* * *

Anakin awoke from a dreamless slumber. Zhannairah still slept beside him with her body pulled close to his own. She looked like she was in a good dream, the kind that he always wished he would get when he slept. He got up and carried her over to her bed on the other side of their room, and stepped out into the hallway. Soon, he heard the door open and Zhannairah joined him.

"I thought I might find you out here."

"I was only waiting for _you_ to wake up. I didn't want to get food without someone."

"Well, I'm ready if you are. Just lead the way."Anakin started walking to the mess hall and Zhannairah followed him. They both got a tray of whatever and sat down in Anakin and Ahsoka's normal spot. Zhannairah ate quietly, but Anakin barely touched his food. "Hey," Zhannairah said to him as he touched his hand gently, "I know you miss her, but we'll get her back, safe and sound. You won't have to worry about not seeing her anymore because she'll be fine."

"I know, I just can't help but think about what would happen if-."

"Don't finish that sentence. We won't come to that point. I know for a fact that you won't let her die off that easily."

"You're right, Zhanna. I do want to say something completely unrelated, though."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be heading over to the senate tower tonight to handle some political things. I might not be back until tomorrow morning, so you're free to do whatever as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Okay, but is tagging along out of the question?"

"It's going to be really boring and really long, I'm only asking about funding stuff."

"I can bring something, I just feel like you need company and all."

"It's funding a rescue for Ahsoka, I'll be fine. Besides, you've never been out in the city at night, it gets rough and I don't want _two_ people that I like to end up hurt."

"Alright, I'll stay here."

"I can get Obi-wan to watch you so you're not alone, but I'll be back a bit after you wake up."

"Not any longer." They both chuckled a bit and went eating the rest of their food.


	11. A Political Meeting

Anakin left Zhannairah with Obi-wan at the temple, and then he left to "handle funding for Ahsoka's rescue mission". He took an air speeder through the busy traffic, as anyone always has to do to get _anywhere_, to a specific residential tower just a short while away. He parked, went inside, ran to his favorite apartment he's ever known, and walked in. A beautiful brunette sat on the couch, unaware that he had come in, and he grabbed he shoulders. She screamed for a second and turned around to her Jedi husband.

"Ani!" she said excitedly, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hi, Padme," he said as he embraced her back. They separated and gazed into each other's eyes in loving bliss.

"Where have you _been_ for the past few days?"

"I've had to stay in the temple."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Let's just say that there's another Skywalker on Coruscant."

"What?"

"I'll explain it later. I mostly came because I can talk to you more than _anybody_."

"What's wrong? You sound really stressed."

Anakin sighed before he sat beside her and let a tear loose. Padme put a calming hand on his back. "Ahsoka was captured, and she's being tortured as we speak. She could _die_ out there and we _don't_ even _know _where in the galaxy she _is_."

"I'm sorry, Ani. How are you _sure_ she's being tortured?"

"That other Skywalker that I mentioned is at the temple with me, she knows this person well enough to know every horrible thing that could happen to Ahsoka."

"Who _is _the other Skywalker, anyway?"

"Well, I have a twin sister who was separated from me two-days after the two of us were born. We met in person a few weeks ago, she was dying of injuries, and she's been staying in the temple ever since. She's been living in a different family, the same one that this torturer came from, that's been abusing her for force-knows-how-long."

"What's her name?"

"Zhannairah Xave Skywalker. You'd really like her."

"She could've come with you."

"She could've... except she doesn't follow Jedi rules, let alone _know_ them. She would tell about us and we'd get in trouble."

"I guess so. I'm sure she wouldn't if you explained the whole thing."

"She would eventually. If she got upset with either of us, she could give us away with five words, she could just slip up and not have an explanation for it, things can happen and I don't want to risk it."

"I see your point, but I think I need more convincing," Padme said seductively. They both smirked at each other before their lips touched fiercely. Anakin pushed Padme down on the couch as his tongue entered her mouth. He wrapped her legs around his waist and stood up as he held her. "Where are we going, love?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"To give you all the attention that you want." Padme smiled as Anakin's lips came back and she was carried into the bedroom.

* * *

Anakin woke up the next morning beside his beautiful wife. She was still asleep, and she was facing away from him, but then he saw the time. Zhannairah would be waking up soon, so he jumped out of the bed and put his clothes on. He was fully dressed when he heard someone walk in behind him.

"Where are you heading off to this early?"

"I have to go back to the Jedi Temple, Zhann's going to wake up soon and I promised that I would be back around this time."

"So you were going to vanish?"

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm up, now, so what does it matter."

"Come here." Padme obeyed and stood in front of Anakin. He pecked her on the lips and whispered, "I'll be back whenever I get the chance."

"I'll be waiting. Bye, love."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He walked out and went to his speeder, then he was off to see his loving baby-sister.

* * *

He entered his room and saw Zhannairah on her bed brushing her silky-smooth hair. She smiled when she saw him and ran to embrace him.

"I was waiting for you."

"I'm here, now. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine for right now. I think we should focus on finding Ahsoka for right now."

"Then let's go." Anakin walked her to one of the rooms with a holo-map system. Zhannairah instantly named off the planets where Ahsoka could be and Anakin felt a bit more hopeful with every planet she pointed to. _'Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll find you. Just hold on until we do.'_


	12. The Close Rescue

After months of having Zhannairah consider possibilities, she finally came to the conclusion that they took Ahsoka to Aargonar's separatist outpost. She told him it was a barren world without much activity, and that Ami had an underground station made for the exact purpose of torture. The two spoke to Obi-wan when they could find him, told him where they would be vanishing to, and left in the _Twilight_. Their ride over was mostly quiet, but there was some discussion about what to do to get their teenage friend back.

Soon enough, they landed on the barren wasteland of the planet's surface. It was quite similar to Tatooine, much to Anakin's agitation, but he sucked it up and focused on getting Ahsoka back by his side.

"Well, here we are," Zhannairah said to him.

"Let's just jet this over with so we can _leave_," Anakin grumbled as he stepped of of the ship.

"We can try, you know I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"I know, I just... _can't_. I just want find this base so we can know where she is and rescue her."

"We can call for a squad when we find the opening. She'll be fine."

"She's died in _every_ dream I've had since she was taken, I just hope you're right."

"I _am_ right, Dooku always tells Ami to keep her victims alive for as long as possible. If Ahsoka's as strong as you say, it's more likely that she's holding on for you to find her."

"I'm trusting your instincts, Sis."

"Okay, the opening is _pretty_ big, so we can fly and cover more ground."

"Okay, just not _too_ fast."

"Keep watch of her force signal so we can tell when we get close." She transformed and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. With a few quick flutters of her wings, she was in the air, just high enough to where Anakin's toes hovered inches over the ground. "Here we go," she told him as she flew at a pace just over normal sprinting speed. Soon, they found the hatch and knelt beside it as Anakin contacted Obi-wan to bring a squad of the transmission ended, they sat by and waited for their men to arrive.

_'We're coming, Ahsoka, just hold out a little longer,'_ Anakin thought to himself.

* * *

Ahsoka hung from the wall in silent tears. Ami had just walked away from her, but the worst of her suffering had yet to come. She was battered and bruised, blood covered her whole body through scrapes and razor-blade slashes, but she _had_ to hold on. She knew that her master would be coming to save her as soon as he could, just as he always does, she could feel him just over her head somewhere.

Ami came back in the room with a cart moments later. A droid trailed behind her and picked up a pair of tongs. There was a piping-hot can on the cart with nails in it, along with a massive hammer to the side of it and two electrical boxes connected to two jumper cables each. The droid carefully picked up a nail with the tongs as Ami picked up the hammer and it put the nail above her hand.

"Poor child, shattered to dust and nobody to fix her," Ami said deviously. "If only your master was here to hear you _scream_."

"You... won't... get... away... with... this..." Ahsoka panted.

"Oh, I think I _will_." Ami raised her arm and drove the nail into Ahsoka's flesh, penetrating straight through the bone to poke out through the other side in one ferocious hit. Ahsoka screamed and writhed in pain at the scolding heat. There was still a small amount of space between her skin and the nail, enough to see the indent it put in her. Ami repeated this three times with droid holding the nail and all of her strength hitting it through the hammer. Ahsoka had four openings on her hands and feet, one on each palm and one going top-to-bottom on both of her feet.

Ami hooked the cables up to Ahsoka and gave her a spark. Ahsoka was struggling for air as she screeched louder than ever, her muscled tensed and electricity struck her whole body. Ami cut the power and allowed her victim to breathe.

"Please... stop..." Just then, she turned the shock back on and laughed at the girl's cries. Ahsoka writhed at her bonds and pulled on the nails, but it only caused her more pain as her skin rubbed off; Ami continued screaming her ecstasy of others' suffering. She cut the power off once more and Ahsoka sobbed uncontrollably "Kill... me... I... can't... take... this... anymore..."

"I'm not merciful to my enemies, _girl_." She was about to spark it but the door burst open to a small squadron of clones and the twins. The clones fired away at her and her droid assistant while Anakin and Zhannairah undid Ahsoka's bonds and removed the nails in her hands. She fell into Anakin's arms and he held her gently while she sobbed in pain.

"Ahsoka, stay with us, you'll be okay," Anakin begged her.

"Ma- Master?"

"Yeah, it's me, just hold on. We'll get you out of her, get you all patched up and you'll be alright."

"Anakin, give her to me, I can fly her out of her faster than you or the clones can run," Zhannairah said to him as she helped prop Ahsoka upright.

"Zh-Zhanna? Is that really you?"

"It's me, Ahsoka. You're going to be alright, I promise." Anakin handed Ahsoka to his sister, and she flew out of sight in seconds.

"Sir!" one of the clones called to him. "We lost the girl."

Anakin sighed as he stood up. "Leave her, we must leave to tend to the commander."

"Ye, sir!" He ran out with the group trailing behind him. He soon found the shuttle, Zhannairah standing beside Ahsoka as a medic sealed her wounds and put an oxygen mask on her. They boarded and flew higher in the air as Anakin stared at his unconscious apprentice. He prayed that she wouldn't die before the doctors had a chance to heal her as they got closer to a nearby cruiser.


	13. Why Here, Why Now?

Anakin left from giving his mission report to Obi-wan on the bridge and went to the med-bay. Zhannairah was sitting beside a sleeping Ahsoka.

"How's she doing?" he asked her as he came up behind her.

"Well, They're not sure whether or not she's going to make it, but she's fighting as hard as she can."

"This was all _my_ fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"If I had her run out before us, if I ran after her when she was being dragged away, if I-."

"Anakin, it wouldn't have made a difference. If anyone here is to blame, it's Ami and Dooku, you're just the concerned friend who did everything possible to help her. Don't _ever_ let me hear that this was your fault, because I know it wasn't." Ahsoka began to mutter something barely audible in her sleep. Anakin leaned in closer to her with hopes that her eyes would open and they could forget the whole deal never happened. Within moments, they broke through her eyelids and observed her surroundings.

"M-M-Master?" she said weakly.

"Yeah, Snips, I'm right here."

"Where are we?"

"We're going back to Corusaunt, but you need to take it easy so you can heal properly."

"Alright, whatever."

"By the way, you were saying something before you woke up, what was it?" Zhannairah asked.

"Ami said that you were still on their side. She said the only reason that you're _here_ is because of some plan to convert Anakin to the dark-side."

"Ahsoka," Anakin consoled her, "Zhannairah was abused _horribly_. When she told me about Dooku's plan, she showed me _all_ of the scars Dooku gave her. Hell, he even sliced her hand off. Do you _truly_ believe that she would be loyal after _that_? Not to mention that if she was going to do it, she would have already done it."

"Don't believe what they tell you... _ever_." Just then, Anakin's com-link went off. He groaned and walked out into the hall to answer it.

"Skywalker here," he said as he put his wrist to his face.

"General, we will be arriving at Coruscant soon," a static-like voice said back.

"Thanks, Admiral, I will tell the commanders and we will be at the ridge soon. Skywalker out." He pressed a button on the small device and cut off the transmission. He then went inside to tell Zhannairah and Ahsoka of their upcoming arrival.

* * *

Zhannairah and Anakin kept Ahsoka on her feet while the shuttle brought them down to the landing platform of the temple. When the doors opened, however, the hangar was in complete ruin; the bodies of clones littered the floor, basters were strewn everywhere, and the whole area was in chaos. There was a message on the wall written in blood, but written in a language unreadable to all but Zhannairah.

She flew over to it and read it aloud. "Wareware wa, anata ga, on'nanoko o motte iru kanojo o hōki matawa kekka ni kurushimu shitte imasu."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked as he came behind her.

"'We know you have the girl, surrender her or suffer the consequences.' They know I'm here, Ani. We're all in grave danger."

"Who's '_they_'?"

"Magic hunters. Whenever magens or sorcerers leave from our world to the rest of the galaxy, magic hunters will know usually almost immediately. They also stay quiet for a _long_ time, they chose when to act and get what they want."

"Will we be able to get Ahsoka to the med-bay without getting her hurt anymore?"

"They would go to _put her out of her misery_. These guys are _terrorists_, Ani, they will _kill_ us if you don't give me up to them."

"And I could never do that. What can we do, then?"

"Gather any survivors and can evacuate. After, we can lay low and hope we don't get found."

"Basically run and hide? No, we have to fight back."

"No, Anakin!" She tried to reach for him, but he was already almost out of sight with and ignited light-saber in his hands. She got out of her magen form and ran as fast as she could after him until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Sir, he'll be fine, we must attend to the commander for now," one of the clones said to her. She fell to her knees and prayed that he was right about Anakin.

"You're right, Ahsoka needs us right now, but what could happen to him?"

"He's one of the strongest Jedi that we clones know, he'll be alright."

"But you have know idea what these guys are capable of. He's going to get himself killed out there. Take care of Ahsoka, I'm going after my brother." She got her feet and ran out of sight to where her twin went. She had no idea what the two were in for.


	14. She Surrendered

Zhannairah sped through the corridor until she saw Anakin. He was laying face up and seriously injured, but the hunters stood ready for her to come and help him. Fear arose within her, what if she couldn't save him from them? What if they made him suffer to death? What if they took him away from her before she had a chance to fight? She blocked out the questions and sent him a telepathic message.

_'Ani, can you hear me? Please answer me,'_ she thought to him.

She waited and almost lost hope until she heard his voice whisper to her, _'Zhanna... run... just leave me here... save yourself...'_

_'No, I can't leave you to suffer.'  
_

_'You need to... just run... while you still can...'  
_

_'Anakin, Ahsoka needs you beside her, and so do I. I love you, Big-brother.'_ Anakin stirred for a moment and turned his head to her. Though Zhannairah wasn't up close to him, she could still make out his lips forming the words "I love you too, Sis." Just then, one of the hunters came to his side.

"What are _you_ talking to?" he shouted as he kicked his side. Anakin groaned in pain and Zhannairah's heart broke in a million pieces. "What, you tongue-tied now or somethin'? TALK!" He kicked Anakin again, making him groan louder. Zhannairah used all of her strength to not reveal herself to the gang. "Weak Jedi-scum." He walked away, leaving Anakin barely conscious and struggling to keep tears from escaping.

_'It's not safe here... go... please...'_

_'I'm coming back for you, I promise, Anakin.'_ Zhannairah ran away as swiftly and softly as she could, but she was still caught.

"Where ya goin', little lady?" a menacing voice said behind her. She turned her head to see one of the magic hunters staring straight at her. "You don't look like no Jedi, what you doin' in a place like this?" She stood silent and paralyzed before him, nothing she said would be too convincing. "Well, can ya alt _least_ tell me where I can find that magen?"

"I, uh-, I w-wouldn't know, sir. I'm only a c-care t-taker for the Jedi."

"You look mighty familiar, you know what I think? I think you lying to me." He grabbed her by her neck and held a blaster close to her temple. "Tell me where that kriffin' magen is or I'll blow you up. TELL ME!"

"I'm... right... here... just let... my...brother... go..." she told him as she struggled for air. He released her and she fell to her knees, gasping heavily.

"Girlie, I can let your brother run, but you're comin' with us." He bound her wrists behind her back and dragged her away by her hair. She saw Anakin be dragged by his ankles, but she knew he was being returned to the others. She felt tears fall down her cheeks when he glanced at her weakly.

_'I'm sorry, Ani. I might not ever get to see you again.'_

_'You won't be with them for long, I'll find you and get you back, just like we did with Ahsoka.'  
_

_'I love you, Big-brother. Goodbye.'  
_

_'Goodbye, Baby-sissy.'  
_

Zhannairah was dragged farther away from Anakin until he was out of sight. She was dragged on a ship and thrown in a prison cell. Before the hunters left her alone, they put a shock collar on her. She's knew that they were going to put her on the slave market, and all she could do was sob silently to herself. A hunter stood guard by the door to keep her from escaping and a switch sat near him to keep her from transforming, there was nothing she could do for defense.

Soon, a new man showed up and told the guard that they landed. He then looked at Zhannairah and the guard opened her door long enough for the other man to come inside.

"Hey, little lady, this is what you gon' do for your owner." He put her bonds up high above her head and removed both of their garments.

* * *

She screamed the entire time, but it only made things worse. She now sat balled up in a corner while the man put his clothes back on. Her own clothes were crudely placed on her body, she cried so hard that her tear ducts were close to bleeding and her head was close to the pain she felt in her area.

"Quit that cryin, you know you liked it." Her sobs quieted but continued nonetheless. "We'll be comin to get you in a little bit, deary, just quit cryin or no'un will take ya." He left her to her solitude once more. She finally silenced after a few minutes and they dragged her off of the ship. What was next in store for the poor child wasn't the most pleasant she could ever receive.


	15. Return to Zygeria

After few months of Anakin and Ahsoka's recovery, the two have been searching nonstop for where Zhannairah was taken to. They stood near the holo-map on the cruiser the council gave them and searched for planets that she could be at. So far, they had nothing.

"What about here?" Ahsoka asked as he pointed a finger to a random planet.

"No, it's too close to Republic territory, they know we could find them there."

"Well, what planets have we been to that would be great for holding hostages?"

"Ahsoka, everywhere we've been was _exactly__ like _that."

"Hmm, what about... never mind."

"What? What is it?"

"It's just something that could come out wrong, just forget it."

"Spit it out, Ahsoka, what is it?"

"I was going to say that they could sell her into slavery, maybe somewhere like that?"

"That actually makes sense," Anakin said with a sorrowed sigh. "Why would that come out wrong?"

"A few reasons, but mostly because my reason for that would be that people might want to use her for the sexy body she has, which saying that makes it sound like i want her to be my lesbian lover."

"Either way, that helps us out a_ lot_. Now all we have to do is find planet in slave trade."

"I only know Tatooine and Zygeria, but just two planets can't be enough for a massive trade system."

"We'll check those first, then we can do more research on this." Anakin looked visibly upset about getting involved in the slavery deal again. He told himself after the incident at Zygeria, he would never go anywhere _near_ the trade system. However, he was doing it for Zhannairah.

"Master, if it's too much for you, I could-."

"No, Ahsoka. She's _my_ baby sister, _I_ let her down, _I _ have to be the one to make it up to her."

"Alright, but if things get too serious with you, I'm taking over."

"Fine, I'll try to stay in control, but only because we're doing this for Zhanna."

* * *

After they landed on Zygeria, they repeated most of what they did the last time and put on disguises. This time, however, their roles called for different costumes. Instead of being master and slave, they played wealthy husband and wife. They both used makeup to hide recognizable features, such as Ahsoka's markings and Anakin's scars, and dressed in different clothes.

Ahsoka wore a teal dress that flowed around her thighs and knees when she walked and teal wedges that strapped around her feet and toes along with a silver chain necklace around her neck. Anakin wore dark-green trousers inside of a dark-brown pair of knee-high boots, a dark-green shirt, a brown vest, and a pair of gloves. Both of them wore a gold band on their ring fingers to where it would be visible. They met in front of the landing ramp and watched it lower and reveal the scenery they dreaded seeing most.

"Let's hope we're not too late," Anakin said as they stepped down.

"Before we go in the city, what's our plan for getting her back?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Simple, you go and socialize, I get Zhannairah, we run off, and hope we don't get caught."

"Where does the married couple come in?"

"If something happens and we need an excuse for being outsiders. Who would suspect a married couple who just wants a few slaves back at home and thought Zygeria would be the best place to buy one?"

"Alright, I guess we can go get your little sister now. When you're ready, _Baby_." Anakin chuckled at how much in character the name seemed. The held hands to keep up their act. They walked through the gates of the market and instantly felt many eyes fall on them.

"Alright, Love, go go look for your choices, I'll look for mine."

"Don't be too long," Ahsoka said to him as she kissed his cheek. Anakin gave her a few credit chips and they split up. Anakin traveled down the marketplace until he met up with a man.

"You look lost," he said quietly to him.

"I'm just looking around."

" Are you? I know _exactly _what you want."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You want to cheat on your wife. I can be convinced to let you chose one if you admit it."

"Yes, things just haven't been the same since our miscarriage. The woman won't even let me _touch_ her anymore."

"Just follow me." The man walked off and Anakin followed as he was asked to. They came to a cellar door and stopped in front of it. "Humans are five-hundred, Togrutas are four-hundred, and Twi'leks are three-hundred. Just look around and take a pick." Anakin went down and came into a large room with about fifty young girls chained to the walls.

After trailing the walls time after time, he was about to call it quits when he heard crying. He saw the source in one the back of the room, but only saw the shadow. He came closer to find Zhannairah, clothes torn and whipping marks all over her body. She had on nothing but a red and black striped bra, red hot-pants, black fish-net tights, and shiny black heels. Anakin held her face in his hand.

"No, stay away from me!" she screamed as she fought his grip.

"Zhanna, it's okay, it's me," he said to her. "I'm getting you out of her, okay?"

"Okay, Ani." He took a key out of his pocket and dragged her out of the room, never wanting her to ever leave his sight again.


	16. What Shouldn't Have Happened

Anakin took Zhannairah outside and paid the man the payment that would allow him a few hours with her. When he did this, however, the man looked at him like he was deranged.

"You want _her_?" he said upon accepting the payment.

"Her body got to me, I was helpless to her."

"Alright, then. I warn you, she not too experienced, the guys who gave her to me said that they had to be the ones to show her."

"I don't really mind, it's not like she can say anything if I do it wrong."

"True, I'll expect her in five and a half hours."

"Of course, she'll be here." With that he walked off holding a firm grip on Zhannairah's arm. He dragged her onto their ship and put her on a bunk that was close to the landing ramp and released her.

"Anakin, please tell me we aren't-."

"What did those hunters do to you?"

"What?"

"When the magic hunters took you, what did they do to you?"

"They... they... took advantage of me. After that, we landed... and then people _paid_ to do it to me."

"Alright, I'm calling Ahsoka and then we're leaving and taking you to a doctor."

"Why a doctor? I'm fine, I promise."

"Zhanna, you could have gotten a _disease _from those men, or gotten _pregnant_, and we wouldn't know until it's too late." Anakin paused for a minute to calm himself. None of this was her fault, so she didn't deserve to be lashed at. "I'm calling Ahsoka and we're getting as far away from this place as possible." He left her before she got a chance to say anything. She curled up in a ball and drifted to a not-so-peaceful slumber.

Anakin called Ahsoka and told her that Zhannairah was safe and on the shuttle.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, she doesn't seem like anything's wrong, but we're getting her checked out when we get back to the cruiser."

"Poor kid, first abuse and now sex slave. Life must really hate her."

"And I thought _I_ had it rough, she didn't get out of it when she was nine-years-old like I did."

"Well, I'm on my way and we can get out of here."

"Okay, we'll be waiting." He cut the transmission and went back to a sleeping Zhannairah. He sat at her side, slowly rubbing her shoulder as he awaited Ahsoka to return. Suddenly, she awoke with a gag.

"Anakin, get me something."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna hurl, just get something." She gagged again and held her hand to her mouth. Anakin got up without a question and gave her a small bucket. Zhannairah released everything she had in her stomach into the bucket while Anakin gently rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?"

"My guts exploded and landed in a bucket, does it _look_ like I'm okay?" She looked up at his worried face and sighed lightly. "Sorry, I just have no idea why this is happening." Suddenly, she spewed more into the bucket.

"Still think you don't need a doctor?" Just then, Ahsoka ran up the ramp and closed it. She saw Zhannairah and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just hope Anakin was wrong about me possibly being pregnant."

"That wouldn't be good."

"Alright, let's get outta here before they realize I stole her."

"Good idea, Master." The two ran for the cockpit. The controls were turned on and the ship elevated higher and higher as they flew away. Anakin went to check on Zhannairah just as she threw up again.

"Jeez, this sucks," she groaned as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I know, I know, we'll get you checked out real soon and find out what's going on."

"Master!" Ahsoka called. "We're coming in on the cruiser, get Zhannairah ready!"

"Thanks, Snips!" he called back.

The moment they landed, Anakin carried Zhannairah, and her bucket, to the med-bay. She threw up as soon as the droid was activated.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My little sister's been vomiting, we can't really place why."

"Alright, I will look over her and tell you if I find something."

"Thank you, when you've found something, I'll be on the bridge." He looked at Zhannairah and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon I get a call, just do what the droid says until then." She nodded her head and he walked off.

When he reached his destination, Ahsoka and a hologram of Obi-wan were awaiting his appearance.

"Ahsoka said that you have Zhannairah, where is she at?" the static voice asked him.

"She's in the med-bay, we don't know what's wrong with her yet, though."

"Be prepared for the worst, Anakin, there's no telling what they did to her out there."

"I know, I have a few ideas that I don't want to happen." Just then, she came in the room with a data-pad in hand. She stood before Anakin and handed the device to him.

"The dorid didn't call, he wanted me to tell you," she said while a tear fell down her cheek.

"Tell me what?" he asked as he took it from her.

"Read the datapad." He did so, eyes skimming over the words, then his eyes widened in shock.


	17. An Arriving Newcomer

"What's wrong, Master?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Anakin, what does the pad say?"

"She's... she's..." he stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"Pregnant," she finished, just above a whisper. Ahsoka and Obi-wan stared wide-eyed at her as she burrowed her face in Anakin's robes.

"Is that... what the data-pad says?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin only glanced to nod his head at her while his hand stroked through Zhannairah's hair.

"Well, this complicates a lot of things," Obi-wan's hologram said. "I'm going to tell the council and we can decide what to do, but Zhannairah might have to leave the temple, for her sake and the baby's."

"Yes, Master, we'll see you upon our return." The hologram fizzled and then Anakin turned his gaze to Zhannairah.

"Anakin, I'm not ready for this," Zhannairah sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, Sissy. I'm here for you."

"If I leave, you can't go with me. What am I going to do then?"

"Now hold on, Zhann," Anakin said as he pulled her off. "They know what's up, they can let me go with you if I just say something. It's gonna be fine."

"Besides," Ahsoka jumped in, "if Anakin can't watch you, they'll most likely make me do it as a test in case something like this ever happens again. You have people at the temple that care, and others that will listen to what you have to say. Everything will work out just fine, Zhannairah, we promise."

"Come on, you need some rest if you don't want any problems."

"Okay." Anakin took her by the hand and led them to their shared quarters. Anakin sat on the bunk and rubbed his twin's shoulder soothingly. He soon got up and was almost out the door once again before he heard her call out, "Anakin?"

"Yeah, Sis?" he called back without turning to face her.

"If I wanted to terminate the baby, what would you do?" He turned to face her with a worried look almost immediately. She curled further in herself as a long pause overwhelmed them.

"Zhanna, I understand that you're scared, I do, but you'd be taking an innocent life if you got an abortion. Not to mention the fact that you probably would lose the opportunity to get pregnant again in the future. You might not want to, but I want you to go through with the pregnancy part, and, if you still feel the same after, you can put the kid up for adoption."

"Ani, I want a baby, I want to know the feeling of something growing inside of me, but I wanted that with my husband's child if I ever got married. There's just too much for me to worry about before I can even _consider_ going through a whole pregnancy cycle. I don't want to look in a mirror every day for nine-months and remember that I conceived life with a total stranger. Complications come with everything, I get that, but I just... can't. Please understand what I'm saying."

"I do, Zhanna," he said before he opened the door to leave. "Before I leave you alone, I also want you to think about something. Mother told me that when she was expecting us, she wanted to give up numerous times, but she didn't. There must have been a thousand reasons for her to get rid of us before we were born, but she decided to keep us anyway. Our owners didn't want her to have a baby and kept trying to force a miscarriage on her, even tried to _kill_ her, but she pulled through the worst and kept going. I know you're no Shmi Skywalker, but you can learn a thing or two from her example. I won't force you to keep the baby, I just don't want you to make a mistake you might regret later on in life." He left her alone and she laid back on the bunk.

_'Did you really mean all of that? About or mother?'_ she asked him through there telepathic connection.

_'Yeah, Zhanna, __I did. She was in a very similar case as you, except she was a virgin when we were born,'_ he answered

_'Like mother, like daughter, I guess.'  
_

_'Please keep the baby until it's born. After that, you can keep it or give it away.'  
_

_'I guess, but you _have_ to be there when I go into labor.'_

_'I wouldn't miss out on it for anything.'_ After that, Zhannairah went to sleep with her flesh hand draping over her stomach. She thought about how life would continue with both choices she could make, and even dreamed about her child. She was happy, Anakin was with her, and her baby was giggling in her arms. She almost regretted having to wake up when they reached Corusaunt, but she kept the vision in her memory.


	18. Telling the Council

Anakin and Zhannairah met the Jedi council in the Council Chambers, all of them sitting in a circle formation, while they discussed what was to come. Obi-wan had told all of them that a problem had come up with the mission, though he never explained what.

"Skywalker, we understand that there was a complication with the assignment?" Master Windu asked.

"To put it in simpler terms, yes," Anakin responded.

"Zhannnairah's standing right beside you, what went wrong?" another voice chimed in.

"It... didn't exactly happen during the mission..."

"One of you, just say it," Obi-wan said to the two.

"Me or you, Sis?"

"I'll say it." All eyes fell on Zhannairah while she searched for the right words to say. Finally, she said, "I'm pregnant." Anakin put a friendly hand on her shoulder while everyone else, aside from Obi-wan, gave her a surprised look.

"Was this confirmed?"

"Yes, we have the test results on this data-pad," Anakin answered as he held the pad out. Yoda took and and began to read it over.

"What does it say?"

"True, it is. Soon, a child, Skywalker's sister will have."

"Really?" Mace turned his attention back to Zhannairah. "I would congratulate you, but you seem down about this."

"I'm just not ready for a baby yet. I was going to wait it out and put it up for adoption, but I just don't even know anymore."

"We can allow the two of you to think of plans, but we'll need to know as soon as possible."

"Actually, I was thinking I could go with her if she had to leave. She doesn't have a lot of people she can trust with watching over her."

"We won't be able to allow you to leave for that long, Skywalker, but we can let Padawan Tano care for her until a certain amount of time has passed. Afterwards, we will let you watch her."

"So it is decided?"

"I would say so, as long as I can be there to support her through this," Anakin agreed.

"Alright, then. Padawan Tano shall watch the girl wherever they agree to stay. We will allow the two of you time to decide. Dismissed." The twins bowed in respect and walked out of the room. They walked down to Ahsoka's dorm to tell her of the good news, but Zhannairah stopped them.

"Ani, I can't do this," she said to him sorrowfully.

"Do what, Zhann?" he paused to ask her.

"Keep this baby. I know I said I would pull through, but I've been thinking about it. I don't think I can do this."

"Zhanna-"

"Don't try changing my mind, Ani. You heard me on the cruiser, I'm just not ready to go through with this. I can't give life to a child with the face of a slaver, you can understand that, right?"

"If this is because you think you're in trouble with the council-"

"It's not about that. I feel like the galaxy is depending on me fighting with you, but I can't do that while being a single parent. I'm begging you to let me make this choice." Anakin stared worriedly at Zhannairah. Surely he had heard her wrong, that she wasn't still thinking about getting rid of the little bundle of happiness growing inside of her.

"Zhanna, I'm not fond of letting my little sister kill her baby, it's against my morals. Besides, you could raise it to fight with us, and I could help you."

"Ani, I don't want a baby if it's not my husband's."

"I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not, but that's my point. I'm twenty-three and single, a baby isn't _anywhere_ on my to-do list."

"I can't let you get an abortion, I'm sorry, Sissy." Anakin took Zhannairah's hand gently and walked her to their own dorm. She laid herself on her bed upon entering and Anakin pulled the covers over her body. He rubbed her stiff stomach carefully through the sheets.

"Ani, don't..."

"Zhanna, I'm not going to let you destroy this, it'll mean too much to you once it's born."

"I can't, though. Babies are cute and all, but having to _care_ for one all day and night? I wouldn't be able to do it."

"I understand, but you don't have to kill the baby to avoid that problem. Now, I have to go and tell Ahsoka about the plan, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Anakin kissed her forehead lightly and turned the lights off as he left her in the room alone. Little did he know that she wasn't planning on sleeping while she was left alone.


	19. The Baby's Gone

When Zhannairah could no longer hear Anakin's footsteps, she poked her head out the door to make sure nobody was watching her. The coast was clear, most of the Jedi that normally roam in that hallway were out on missions and such. In her time at the temple, Zhannairah had come to know her way around quite well, she knew where to find a lot of things in the massive construction; the mess hall, dorms, archives, war rooms... stairs, specifically the ones with the longest fall.

She crept through the long corridors to one that fit the said description quite well, but went up to the railings to be sure that it was what she was looking for. Once she decided that she was satisfied, Zhannairah backed up about ten-feet where she was lined up with the steps, and sprinted forward, her body tumbling and flipping until she reached the floor on the floor below. She landed face-down with a _thud_, most of her bones broken and gashes bleeding furiously.

When Obi-wan walked by a moment later to investigate the noise, he rushed to her side and was relived when she was still breathing. He cradled her limp body gently and gasped at how horrid her injuries looked. She began to stir lightly and weakly opened her eyes.

"Zhannairah, are you alright?" he asked frantically. She tried to respond, her lips moved slowly, but her words were hushed to where they were inaudible. Her eyes closed once more and she lost consciousness. Obi-wan arose with the limp girl still in his arms and ran for the nearest hospital, not stopping if he ran into any people.

Upon reaching his destination, he nearly broke down the doors getting her inside. Luckily, some of the staff pulled a gurney out before she got any worse. After she was put on it and taken away, he pulled his com-link to his face to make a call.

* * *

"So, I get to watch over her for a while until they say you can do it?" Ahsoka asked her master in anticipation.

"Yeah, you two can even chose where you want to stay," he answered. Just then, his com-link went off. He groaned in agitation, but answered it as he should."Skywalker he-"

_"Anakin, meet me at the hospital, NOW!"_ Obi-wan's voice screamed through the device.

"Why? What happened? Is Zhanna okay?"

_"She was in an accident and was hurt, badly, just meet me over here. And bring Ahsoka. Kenobi out."_ The transmission cut and the two stared at each other in horror, then ran out the door to where they were they were met with their friend.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" Anakin screamed as he grabbed Obi-wan by the shoulders.

"Anakin, calm down. I don't know what happened, all I know is that she was laying face-down at the bottom of some stairs." Anakin released his shoulders and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Is she alright?" he asked, trying to hold back tears.

"I haven't been able to see her, the droid hasn't come out with her status, yet." Anakin buried his face into his hands as Obi-wan sat beside him. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, rubbing his shoulder. Suddenly, the droid came out for them.

"How is she?" Anakin asked.

"She's going to live, her injuries weren't as serious as they appeared to be," it answered back.

"And her baby?" Ahsoka jumped in.

"We didn't find any baby, she must have gotten a miscarriage in her fall. We can let you see her now, though." Anakin hesitated with getting up; Ahsoka tried to follow him, but Obi-wan stopped her.

"He needs some time alone with her," he said. "He's been is similar situations before that didn't end well, we can come back to see her later on." They walked out the doors and back to the temple, leaving Anakin to see his twin alone.

The grotesque sight of her made him want to break-down in tears. According to the medics, she suffered an open fracture on her left leg, three broken ribs, a dislocated arm, a concussion, and moderate blood loss. Bacta and gauze covered almost every inch of skin visible on her body, tubes and needles were coming out of her arms into machines that would keep her alive, an oxygen mask sat on her face to keep her breathing normally, and the constant rhythmic _beep...beep...beep_ of a heart monitor echoed throughout the room.

"I will leave you two alone, call if anything serious comes up." the droid said as he walked away. Anakin came to Zhannairah's bedside and fell to his knees. He cried into the bedsheets, whispering to her, "I'm so sorry, Zhanna, I'll make it up to you, just please make it."


	20. Visitors for Zhannairah

Padme came by a bit later when she heard Anakin was in the hospital, even if her first thought was that Anakin was the one that was injured. She was escorted to Zhannairah's room and saw Anakin sitting on the floor, asleep, with his head on the bed, next to a greatly injured girl. His face showed signs that he had recently cried, and it was very possible that it was because of the girl.

She came over to him and lightly shook him awake, whispering, "Ani, wake up." He stirred awake slowly, then he noticed the one who got him out of his sleep.

"Hey, Padme," he said tiredly.

"Hi, how are you?"

"With all honesty, not too well."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember the last time I came to see you? When I told you I had a little sister?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Here she is." Anakin gestured a hand to the girl on the bed and Padme grew wide-eyed. "I wish you could have met her while she was still conscious."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. Obi-wan found her, but we never found out what happened. She's been like this since I went to talk to Ahsoka."

"What was there to say to her?"

"It's a long story, but Zhanna was pregnant and Ahsoka was going to watch her until she had the baby, but she had a miscarriage and _this_ came up."

"I'm so sorry, Ani. I hope she'll be okay."

"I do, too. I'm the one who left her all alone, I should have waited until I knew she was asleep, or gotten somebody to watch her until I came back."

"It wouldn't have mad a difference, Big-brother," a weak voice said from the bunk. They both turned around to see Zhannairah, barely awake and very weak. "Who's you're friend, here?"

"Zhanna! Oh, Force, what the krif happened?" Anakin screamed as he grabbed her hand.

"I fell down some stairs, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, _fell_. Don't lie to me, Sis, what happened?"

"I already told you what happened."

"How did you fall if you were asleep, and don't you say you were sleepwalking because I've known you enough to know that you don't."

"I wasn't tired, so I went for a walk, didn't pay attention, stumbled and fell. You still didn't answer my question."

"This is Padme, one of my closest friends. She's a senator, so I told her a bit about you on that political meeting I left for."

"I actually didn't think_ you_ were the one that got hurt, I just heard about a Skywalker that was in the hospital. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, just remember that I don't always look like this and I am really hyper in times."

"Wait a second, how are you so awake suddenly?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, you were asleep when I first woke up, so I wanted you to relax before we started talking."

"That's sweet. I gotta go back to the senate building, though, so I'll see you both later," Padme said to them as she got up from the floor.

"Alright, I'll see you, Padme," Anakin said back as he got on the bed.

"Bye, Zhannairah."

"Bye, Senator, I'll see you around." Padme walked out with a wave to the two, leaving the twins alone. "I approve," Zhannairah said when she was far enough away.

"Huh? Approve of _what_?" Anakin asked as he stared at her confusedly.

"Don't you guys date or something?"

"Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments of that extent, Sis."

"Since when do _you_ follow rules? You can tell me, I'm not one to gossip and I don't let things slip easily." Anakin got up and looked out the door to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay," he whispered to her, "you can _not_ tell anyone what I'm about to say, _ever_."

"Let me hear it."

"Padme and I don't date, but we married secretly when I was nineteen-years-old. I didn't want to tell you."

"Calm down, if I told on you, I would lose a brother _and_ a sister. You're my brother, she's you're wife, and it makes her my sister through marriage. I wouldn't _dare_ do anything to lose you both."

"Then I was worried for nothing." The two embraced for a moment until Zhannairah broke it.

"You're honest with me on secrets, I guess it's my turn to do the same. I jumped to get rid of my baby. I didn't want to hurt you by sneaking a surgery, nor did I want to leave you alone by being pregnant. Can you forgive me?"

"Zhanna, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, you could have _died_, and I told you that I didn't want to lose you. I'm proud of you for coming out to say it, but..."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't using my common sense, and I put you through so much worry over me."

"Zhanna, I don't _ever_ want to see you come into a place like this again. Do you understand?" Zhannairah nodded her head, and then they heard footsteps approaching. Just then, Obi-wan and Ahsoka showed up.

"Hey, Zhannairah, looks like you're getting better," Ahsoka said when they came into the doorway.

"How are you two feeling?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know, how does stuck in and ER with stitches and casts all over sound?" Zhannairah asked sarcastically.

"Pretty bad. How about you, Master?"

"I've been better, I'm just glad that Zhanna's okay."

"Well, that's really good." They both came in and sat down to talk to one another. They went on and on for hours until visitors could no longer stay, but Anakin talked the staff into letting him stay with his twin. They both slept on the bed; Zhannairah's head on Anakin's shoulder, Anakin's head on Zhannairah's, and Zhannairah the only one in the sheets.


	21. Magen Versus Demon

Zhannairah recovered without any complications, and Anakin stayed with her the whole time. However, the time came when Zhannairah had to take her casts off and go off with Anakin and Ahsoka. There was a massive number of threats, terrorism, and mass murder in neutral territories, and who else but Anakin, Ahsoka, and Zhannairah would be chosen to investigate.

After their briefing, the trio, along with their squad of clones, got on the gunship that took them to the planet that has been targeted for the next strikes. It landed, and all of the men got into a line to await orders from either commander or general.

"Alright, men," Anakin said with authority to them, "we need to scatter, three to an area, and see what we can find about these murders. If anyone sees anything, contact one of the commanders or me as soon as possible. Fan out, and good luck to you all." They all saluted him and went off into threes, except for Ahsoka and Zhannairah.

"Groups of three, I guess we're with you," Zhannairah pointed out.

"Yeah, I need to keep an eye on you, and I need to be teaching Ahsoka. By the way, why aren't you transformed?"

"Because, we don't know if the threat is from those magic hunters or not, and it's not really everyday that you see a chic with wings and fire coming out of her fingertips. I was going to wait until I needed it for sure."

"Smart plan. Let's get on our way, then." They headed off into a nearby city; it was similar to Corusaunt, but a smaller version and less technologically advanced. People crowded the streets, lowly-hanging hover-crafts were stuck in the longest traffic wait that even seemed possible, skyscrapers reached hundreds of thousands of miles over their heads, and billboards hung around in random yet convenient places.

"How are we supposed to find anything here? It's too big and too busy," Ahsoka asked the two adults in agitation.

"That's where the _mass_ murders come in, Snips, there are a lot of people here that don't suspect anything. It would be terrorist paradise."

"Exactly, Ahsoka, we'll know when something comes up." Just then, a tower exploded behind them. Everyone that was close by went into full-panic-mode as the chunks of rubble fell, the drivers of the vehicles evacuated to run away, and smoke puffed out from the huge building.

"I think they heard you, Sis."

"You might be right about that, Bro. I think I should transform, now."

"It would help." Zhannairah transformed into her magen form and flew near the sight that had ruptured. What she saw terrified her half to death.

"Hello, Dear Sister," a familiar voice taunted.

"No, not you," she begged.

"Oh, yes." The figure came out of the smoke to reveal vibrant-red hair with a teal-green-teal-green-teal bead pattern, lime-green eyes, a black tube top, black arm-warmers with silver chains, black sophie mini-shorts, and black heeled-boots. There was also a black tail trailing her steps and black wings of demons and their likes.

"Ami? You're the terrorist? Why?"

"Uncle and I missed you, he told me to do whatever I could in my power to get you back. I felt that luring you out in the open would work as well as mutilating your sexy brother to death, and who could get rid of that bod?"

"I left you and Dooku and I will never return. You can convince everybody that I _was_ on you're side, but they know that the scars they saw forming because of you two aren't fake. They know _everything_, Ami."

"I was hoping you'd be more cooperative, I guess I'll have to do what I was trying to avoid." Just then, her wings stretched out and she dove down to where Anakin and Ahsoka stood with light-sabers ready. Zhannairah knew what was to come to them, so she dove behind her as fast as she was able. She launched a blazing sphere at Ami and hit her left wing, knocking her flying beyond her control.

"I can't let you hurt him," she said bravely when she landed next to her. "He's my brother and I have to protect him."

"Then it will take more than a mere fireball to defeat _me_." The succubus took air again, and so did the magen. Anakin and Ahsoka stood by helplessly and watched as Zhannairah cast more blasts at the demon.

_"Anakin, get out of here, she's after _you_!" _Zhannairah screamed through their telepathic connection.

_"What about you? We can't just leave you here."_

_"Just go back to Corusaunt, tell the Jedi the the threat is Ami, and I will be there soon."  
_

_"You'd have to fly through space to go back"  
_

_"I'm a magen, I can handle space better than you think I can, just get out of here while I have her." _Anakin hesitated for a moment, then deactivated his light-saber.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ahsoka demanded.

"We have no choice, Snips, she's holding the succubus back so that we have a chance to run."

"But she's your _sister_. _Ba__by_ sister, specifically. We have to stay."

"This is too much for us to handle, she knows more about her than we do so she can find a weakness in her, but we need to go back."

"Since when do _you_ retreat, Master?"

"Since now. Are you coming or staying until you get yourself mutilated again?" Ahsoka followed Anakin, but looked back one last time to see Zhannairah conjure a scythe; blade of pure flame separated from phoenix feathers on the opposite side by a red jewel, a smaller blade sat on the bottom, and hand grips rested at the sides. She slashed it at Ami's demon wings and Ahsoka watched as Zhannairah dove after the free-falling succubus. Then she had to board their gunship, along with all of the clones that came with them. It flew farther and farther away from Zhannairah and Ami until the fighting was out of view.


	22. A Horrid End to a Sad Life

Zhannairah watched as the gunship flew out of the atmosphere. Anakin was safe for another day, but Ami could still try to kill him from space. Ami noticed the ship leaving and took air just above Zhannairah's head. Once the air got thin, Zhannairah put an air bubble around herself to enable breathing. Ami, however, was at advantage given that demons need no breath to take.

"If you think for one moment that they will escape, you're sadly mistaken, child." Ami bolted towards the ship, but Zhannairah trailed close behind gunship that was getting nearer and nearer to the cruiser. If Ami reached them first, then the lives of more innocent mortals would be at grave stake.

"Give up, now, girl! You can't win against me! Soon you're precious twin will be in my grasp!" Ami taunted.

"No, I can't let you hurt him! And I will never surrender to scum like _you_!" Zhannairah turned up the power in her wings to gain speed, and she was soon neck-and-neck with Ami.

"It's a pity that you will finally know the feeling of loosing someone in your _real_ family. I guess it'll be something in common between you two."

"You wouldn't _dare_ kill him, Dooku needs him and I can tell you that much."

"He does, but he will let me end his emotional suffering if I need to."

"No!" Zhannairah slashed her scythe at Ami, causing the demon to screech in agony. "Keep your hands _away _from him, Ami, he's not for sale."

"You're strong, but I am stronger." Ami summoned a katana sword from her succubus magic; the hilt had silver chains like on her gloves, the guard was rounded with incredibly sharp spikes, and the blade was inky-black with more spikes on its side. Ami swung it in the direction of Zhannairah's middle, but Zhannairah flew backwards as the sharpness slightly glazed over her torso. Zhannairah screamed and grabbed at her wound.

"You won't get to him, he'll make it and then you'll be the target of about two-hundred cannons."

"We'll just see about _that_." Ami moved the sword back and impaled her opponent over her other injury. Zhannairah screamed as the sword was slowly pulled out of her chest. Blood hung around in the empty void around them, Zhannairah could tell that she was dying slowly, but she still couldn't let Ami win her brother. Zhannairah fired one last beam of fire at Ami, watching as she disintegrated into floating ashes, and then rushed to the cruiser, where Anakin's gunship had just landed safely.

Anakin got out of the transport as Zhannairah flew into the hangar. She stood in her magen form for a moment, holding her injury, until she collapsed to her side. Anakin rushed to her aid and held her lifeless form as she bled more and more every moment.

"Zhann, wake up, Sis. You _can't_ die, you just _can't_," he begged her. Her eyes opened slightly, and she smiled weakly at him

"You're okay... that means... I did it..."

"Yeah, Zhanna, you saved us. Just hold on and you'll be just fine, I promise."

"No... Ani... there's... there's no hope... for me... Just be strong... for both of... us..." She put her hand on Anakin's stomach, and Anakin held it in place.

"Zhannairah Skywalker, don't you die on me!" Anakin begged as his voice cracked a bit. Her eyes began to close and her head tilted towards his chest. "No, Zhanna, don't you die. I can't lose you, too." But she was silenced, her hand still held up against his stomach and her magen form fizzled back to her normal state. He set her down on the floor just as Ahsoka came up behind them.

"Anakin, Master Kenobi is wondering why you didn't come to the bridge," she said before she saw Zhannairah, then she put a hand to her mouth and sat beside him.

"Tell him that Zhannairah won't be coming back with us," he answered as a tear escaped.

"I'm so sorry, Master. She sacrificed herself for us, so she was a hero."

"If only she could hear us say this right now. What do you think she'd say?"

"She'd call me a suck-up and you a... Actually, I don't know what she'd call you." Anakin took his light-saber and put in on her torso, enough to hide her wound, and out her hands over it. "You're going to bury it with her?"

"No, the council would never let me do that, but she can hold it before we land." Just then, a few clones came up behind them.

"Sirs, General Kenobi requests your presences immediately," one said.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment, I have to tend to my sister," Anakin said sorrowfully. Ahsoka got up beside him.

"I'll tell him everything, he'll understand," she said. Anakin nodded and she ran off.

* * *

Obi-wan waited on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple when the gunship landed. The clones got off first, then Ahsoka, then Anakin beside a coffin. Obi-wan came up to him and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, this must be so hard for you to deal with twice," Obi-wan said.

"Especially since this was only a bit over a year. At least now she can find out who her mother is." Obi-wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he cried silently to himself.

"She's safe, now, and she'll be waiting for you over there and watching you with your mother."

"I'll try not to meet up with them too soon, then."

**End of Book 1**


End file.
